The present invention relates to shock absorbers suitably used to damp vibrations of automobiles, for example.
In vehicles such as two- or four-wheeled automobiles, a hydraulic shock absorber is provided between a wheel-side member and a vehicle body-side member to damp vertical vibrations, etc. generated during running (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-214951).